Angel of Music
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Remus is spending Christmas Eve at Grimmuald Place alone, or so he thinks... I do not own the song in this short nor do I own Harry Potter, all rights to respective owners.


Angel of Music.

Remus wasn't sure what woke him in the dead of night when he opened his eyes looking up at the moth eaten canopy of the four poster bed he had been using at Number 12 Grimmuald Place, which he thought he was currently the only resident of on the cold winter night, but as he lay there he listened and after a moment the sweet sound drifted up the stairs to his ears.

"_In sleep he sings to me, in dreams he came, The voice that calls to me and speaks my name_."

Remus sat up listening to the female voice sing as he carefully got out of bed and opened the door without a sound before silently leaving the room wand in hand, he had had no experience with sirens but he figured a wand was his best defense, and crept down the stairs avoiding the ones that he knew squeaked listening all the while.

"_Now I dream again for now I find_.."

He carefully pushed the kitchen door open and looked inside, the room was lit only by the dying fire but a figure was dancing about the room with a kind of clumsy grace.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind_."

The figure turned its back on the fire and now as a few strands of pink hair fell into the pixie like face and framed the stormy grey eyes in an almost child like way he discovered it was no siren but a nymph, Nymphadora Tonks to be exact though Sirius always called her Nymph, she seemed not to have seen him but something inside him made him not only realize he knew the song but also that he began to pick up where she left off as his feet moved him into the room.

"_Sing once again for me, a strange duet, my power over you is growing stronger yet. Though you turn away from me to look behind,_"

Something in Remus' mind processed they were now closer together, arms length apart and a soft smile dawned her pink lips, a quick glance in the mirror over her shoulder showed him that the half of his face with the worst of his scars was masked by the shadow of the fire.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is here inside your mind_."

He didn't miss the way she smiled brighter as her fingers found his hand and gently took it and as if it were natural he placed his other hand on her waist and began to lead her in dance.

"_Those who have seen your face have drawn back in fear, I am the mask that you wear_."

Under normal circumstances Remus would have clinched away at the brush of her fingers over the scars of his face but this time as he looked into her eyes he leaned into their warmth.

"_It's me they all hear_."

By now they had stoped dancing and were starring into each other's eyes but neither of them were aware they were being watched form just the other side of the door by a large black and furry dog who's tail was wagging and brushing the legs of Ginny Weasley who was watching through the cracked open door a wide smile on her freakier face.

"_Our spirits and our voices as one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my/your mind_."

Remus felt himself smile as they lapsed into a duet as their dance picked back up only now her arms were around his neck and his around her waist still unaware of their growing audience as Molly joined her daughter and Sirius in watching a relived smile on her lips.

"_He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!_"

Remus had to admit he was impressed further when she began to hold her note.

"_Sing, Angel of music, Sing my angel, sing with me_."

He smiled as she held her note as long as she could before dropping it smiling winded slightly, they were closer still seeing as some how they had inched so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips, just as before he had no idea where the courage came from, maybe in seeing the mistletoe that had been hung above the , but he closed the space between their lips and captured here in a soft and sweet kiss that she returned eagerly making him smile as they parted.

"Why Lupin I had no idea you were such a skilled singer."

He smiled brushing her bangs from her face before putting their foreheads together.

"I could say the same about you, little angel of music."

She laughed her bell like laugh but he didn't miss the flush that covered her cheeks, she removed one arm from around his neck to let her fingers trail over the longest scar on his face but rather than flinch away he sighed and closed his eyes feeling her cool fingers as they moved over his skin.

Suddenly the door fell open and 3 different forms tumbled into the floor, Sirius still a large dog, Ginny who was pinned to the ground by Hermione who had landed on her, Dora flushed wildly quickly detaching herself from Remus who looked crossly at the trio.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you three you should know that particularly you Sirius."

Sirius got back up on all fours and turned to the door as if pointing to Molly, Harry and Bill all of who were making failed attempts to look as though they hadn't seen anything as Molly helped the girls up, Remus looked at Dora who had gone to the girls' side arms crossed.

"If it helps your an amazing singer Tonks."

Ginny tried with an innocent smile but Dora held firm.

"How long were you lot out there?"

Molly was the one that answered making Dora back down a bit.

"The girls and Harry wanted to come along to bring Sirius back as well as wish you both a happy Christmas, we just happened upon your little show."

Dora blushed looking at her feet.

"It wasn't meant to be a show, I didn't even know Remus was here until he joined in, spending the day at my parents meant muggle movies so we watched my favorite Phantom of the Opera and it was stuck in my head so I was singing it when he joined me."

It was Remus' turn to look at his feet only looking up when Molly put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Either way it's late we should all go to bed,"

She turned her back to them to look at Harry and Hermione.

"Are you both going back to the burrow or staying here?"

Sirius sat by Harry's feet making him smile and say he'd stay while Hermione said she'd return to the Weasley family home, after a few good-byes and good nights Harry, Sirius, Remus and Dora all went up stairs but Dora lingered behind making Remus look back at her.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up and her cheeks flushed.

"My room gets the most drafts so it's really cold even with the fire going which I can't do because I think a bogart is hiding out in the fireplace."

She crossed her arms bitterly making him chuckle and gently take her hand.

"Would you like to stay in my room then sweet angel of music?"

She giggled but nodded leading her to his room where once inside he softly kissed her and upon hearing a soft snicker from the hall closed the door without breaking the kiss.


End file.
